I hate the demon inside!
by DemonsCantLove
Summary: If a demon possessed your love on how far will you go to save them? YxT, RxG, PxB
1. Differences

**Decided to give Final Fantasy stories a go! so please R&R pairing are YxT, RxG and PxB of course! for my own enjoyment i made Rikku and Tidus siblings, i know the difficulties in that! but bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: Ohhh if only you knew lol!**

Yuna sighed as she walked on the shore of Besaid beach the sun had just set and the beach was getting darker and darker,the sea was simmering in the moonlight, the wash coming up and washing her footprints away, as though she was never walking there in the first place, as if she was nothing. She felt that way for a while,Tidus has been different lately, his whole attitude has changed, he was not his nice, cheerful, loving self. But was cold and sarcastic and downright bitter!

"Yuna..." said a familiar voice, Yuna gasped and turned around to see Tidus, sitting on a nearby rock staring at her, grinning in an almost sadistic way

"H-how long have you been sitting there?" Yuna asked, her voice nervous under Tidus's gaze, she placed a hand to her heart and stood back

"Long enough" he said jumping off the rock and walking towards her, "Now i think the question is, why are you out here all along...At nightime?"

Yuna began to grow even more nervous, Tidus got closer and closer to her hes blue eyes glinting with something she hasn't seen before, causing her to back away from him, until she hit the side of the cliff, she felt both his arms grab onto her shoulders, she took a quick glance at them before turning to stare at the blue eyed man

"Answer me" he said, Yuna couldn't understand the tone of his voice, was it threatening or seductive, she couldn't tell, either way it made her nervous

"Ummm well I..." Yuna trailed off, Tidus pressed his body against Yuna, causing her to gasp, her and Tidus have only been that intimite once and that was at the Spring, but it wasn't like this, he was gentle, now he was...scary

"W-what are you doing?!" Yuna asked desperation in her voice, the feelings she felt confused her, fear, lust, love, desperation, she felt Tidus's tongue trail her collar bone, she gasped, he pulled away and whispered in her ear

"Only what you want me to do"

"Um weren't you asking me a question? It would be very rude if i didn't answer it"

Tidus rolled his head back and sighed

"Then answer it" lowering his arms

Yuna found this as a way to escape from him, she slightly stepped to the right, as he stood where he was, turning his head to look at her

"Um well your different" Yuna started

"In what way?" Tidus snapped

Yuna turned around to look at him, he was standing with his arms crossed with his head tilted to the side, looking at her, his expression was serious but his eyes had a hint of anger in them

"WELL!" he insisted yelling

"See!" Yuna yelled back "Your mean to me!"

Tidus tutted, "I am not mean!"

Yuna shook her head, tears started to fill in her eyes, "Y-yes you are! i don't know why do you hate me or something?!"

Tidus mouth dropped slightly at the sight of Yuna crying, he walked gently towards her, feeling guilty, he should of known how fragile Yuna is

"N-No i dont hate you, I Love you sure!" he said giving a weak smile

"Why are you so different then?" Yuna asked

Tidus looked at her, then looked away

"That" he said "Is a long story, my emotions wont be the same as they were before, but that doesn't change my feelings for you!..."

Tidus was cut off when Rikku pushed past him with a "Move it!", he looked around to see Gippal skipping towards him, You can imagine Tidus's face

"Yunie!" she yelled, running towards Yuna, and stopping placing both hands on her knees to catch her breath

"Yeah? what is it?" Yuna asked tilting her head slightly

"It's about Gippal" she whispered "His whole personality has...changed"

Yuna's eyes widened in shock, so Tidus wasn't the only one!!

**R&R and tell me what you think!  
**

**Dont worry P&B lovers they will be in the next one**

**I personally Love this Tidus**

**I would marry him!**


	2. 3 Annoyances

**okay new chapter! you know who this story is for!**

**Disclaimer: i dont own final fantasy, if i did i would remake 7!!**

"Whats wrong with him?" Yuna asked, Rikku sighed and shook her head, then turned in to the direction of Gippal and Tidus, Gippal was hugging Tidus, Tidus had a look of pure disgust pasted onto his face, the look on his face made Yuna giggle.

"It isn't funny" Rikku persisted "hes actually insane!"

Yuna sighed, "Tidus is the same"

"What retarded?!"

"No!...Different"

"How?" Rikku asked, looking over at her brother, Tidus pushed Gippal away and started to walk towards the girls, Gippal followed skipping again, a spectacle which would probably make little children cry, Rikku stared at Tidus as he was walking and also when he turned to try to talk to Yuna, he noticed her staring

"What!" he snapped, Rikku was taken aback by his sudden outburst

"Um n-nothing" she stammered

"Then stop looking at me! God!"

Rikku's mouth dropped, normally he was so nice to her, annoyingly nice, but nice, now he was just cruel, she didn't like it and will put a stop to it! Rikku leaned into Tidus to look into his eyes, he took a step back

"...Well your eyes are normal, but your whole body language is different.." Rikku stood back and folded her arms, Tidus looked at her and shook his head

"What you little Mrs Doctor person now?" Tidus said sarcastically

"Yeah!" Rikku said matching his sarcasm, grinning

"ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" Gippal yelled, jumping up and down "I want doctor Rikku!" he ran over and lifted Rikku up bridal style

"Sex!" he demanded

Yuna clasped her hand to her mouth in horror at Gippal's sudden demand, Tidus looked at her to examine her reaction smiling slightly and if Rikku could of died from embarrassment, now would be that time, her face turned beetroot as she struggled to get Gippal to let her down, Gippal dropped her, losing interest in it and finding interest in digging in the sand, Rikku got up and gracefully as she could, it couldn't help your pride being dropped head first into sand, she looked around to see that Yuna and Tidus staring at her

"What!" she snapped

Tidus sighed placing his hands on his hips "Your sooooo dramatic, Rik's!"

Rikku gaped at him "Me? dramatic?!"

"Yes im glad we agree on that" he smiled he turned to Yuna, whispered something in her ear and turned to whistle at Gippal, more than likely to get his attention, Gippal looked up to see what Tidus wanted, he was signaling him to come back to the village with him, Gippal of course obliged, Rikku turned around to see Yuna blushing, she laughed

"Do i wanna know?" Rikku said laughing

Yuna gasped then shook her head fiercely "N-no!"

--

"Well what a surprising turn of events" Paine sighed "we were starting to say that things were getting a little boring"

Yuna, Rikku and Paine were in their tent, talking about Tidus's and Gippal's drastic change,

"Baralai is the same" Paine said sighing

"He is!?" Yuna and Rikku asked simultaneously

"Yeah, though hes much more of a...hmm how can i word this...of a Yuna"

Rikku laughed, while Yuna huffed

"Whats that mean!" she demanded

Paine looked at her "I mean innocent and naive, like come on how many times have you and Tidus um "made love" as you put it?"

Yuna blushed deeply "Paine! that's our private business!"

"Yeah but you haven't told us anything!" she complained

"May i cut in and say i do not want to know anything!" Rikku yelled

"Well what about you and Gippal?" Yuna asked smiling

Rikku blushed a deep red, and was about to say something before Paine interrupted

"Please Yuna, Rikku and Gippal go at it like rabbits you hear them constantly"

"Oh really? that's nice" replied Yuna

"Please oh Shiva kill me!" Rikku complained

"Noise, noise" came a voice from the far corner the girls looked around to see Tidus walking out of the shadows

"Wow your so emo" Rikku said sarcastically

Tidus looked at her and glared, Rikku met his eyes and looked away, there was something in his eyes she didn't like

"Tidus?" Paine asked

"Yes dykeboy" he answered rudely

The room went silent, Rikku looked from Paine to Tidus to Yuna, who was readying her potions, Paine looked as though she was about to kill him

"Dykeboy!" she repeated "Dykeboy!

Tidus looked at her, "Can you only say your name?" he asked grinning

Rikku felt like banging her head against a wall to escape this moment, Paine was not! a nice person, she was an angry person who would kill you if you insulted her, at that moment the tent curtain came ripping off and Gippal came running in full speed and jumped on Rikku, ending the verbal battle between Paine and Tidus, Tidus turned around to see Gippal licking Rikku's face

"..." he had no words

"My beautiful black rose!" a voice exclaimed "It's Baralai by the way! can i come in?"

Without waiting for an answer Baralai walked into the tent, holding a dozen red roses, she shoved them in Paine's face

"Eleven are real and one is fake!" he exclaimed, Yuna squealed, everyone turned aroung to look at her

"I'll love you until the last one dies! Am i right! oh that is so romantic!" Yuna bounced up at down on her bed and clapped her hands together, Baralai was grinning like an idiot, while Paine, holding the roses tried to think of a clever plot to get ride of them, Rikku was attempting to wrestle Gippal of her, who was now lying on her lap

"Oooooooh fine!" she yelled "Lie there!"

Yuna looked around to see Tidus leaving the tent, she instantly got up and followed him out

Baralai got some blankets from the corner and lay on the floor beside Paine's bed, Paine looked at Rikku who had no managed to get Gippal to cuddle beside her

"Well fix this in the morning Rikku., well we'll learn more. And stop it!"

Rikku smiled at the sleeping form of Gippal

"He's kinda cute this way too"

"At least he wont be cocky anymore, he seems to be like a dog. He also seems to really like you"

"Baralai likes you too!"

"What do you think about Tidus?"

Rikku thought for a minute and frowned

"I don't know"

--

It was past midnight, and a light storm had hit Besaid village, most people had been warned to stay inside in case of any lightning, Tidus had taken this moment to sit outside the steps of the temple, attempting to light up a cigarette

"Damn!" he complained "It's to wet!"

"Tidus?" came Yuna's voice

Tidus turned around to see Yuna standing behind him, her hair pretty wet, she must of been out in the rain for some time

"I was looking for you" she said softly "I want to continue our conversation"

"I'm leaving" Tidus said suddenly, he got up and turned to face Yuna, Yuna's eyes widened in shock

"L-Leaving?" she asked again, desperately hoping she heard him wrong "You can't leave!"

"I have too" Tidus looked away from her "You know im not good at goodbyes so maybe we should just do this"

Tidus held out his hand for Yuna to shake, she looked at it them looked at Tidus and shook her head

"No!" she yelled "You can't leave me!"

She took a step towards Tidus's back and placed a hand on his left shoulder,

"Why do you wish to be alone?" she asked

Tidus took his right hand and placed it on his shoulder were Yuna's hand was, he smiled slightly

"I wont be alone, Baralai and Gippal are coming to"

he felt Yuna's hand retreat

"Then. Then! me and Rikku and Paine shall come to! we'll help you"

Tidus turned around in time to see Yuna running off towards the tent, more than likely to go get Rikku and Paine

"So you want to help me?...idiot" he smirked

Tidus walked into the shelter of the temple and lit a cigarette

**Okay another chapter done woop I am on fire! no Johnny Storm pun intended**


	3. Issues

**New chapter, enjoy, ****please review****, its only a couple of seconds out of your life! (by the way Pryde is Rikku and Tidus's second name)**

**Discaimer: i own nothing, besides you cant sue me! you have no idea where i live muhahaha!**

Tidus looked out at the blue crystal ocean shimmering in the sun and sighed, he couldn't convince Yuna to stay behind on Besaid and wait for him! no she wanted to come to and was far to stubborn to listen to Tidus's constant No's anyway, not that he wouldn't mind looking at Yuna all day, but it could be dangerous, Yuna's naivety has gotten her into many bad situations before, good thing there was the other five to help bail her out, but now Tidus wasn't sure, what if he hurts her?

"Tidus?" a voice questioned, this voice snapped Tidus out his thoughts, he turned around to see Rikku looking at him

"Are you okay T?" Rikku asked placing her hand on her brothers shoulder, "You seem worried about something?"

Tidus shrugged his shoulders, Rikku withdrew her hand and held it as if just touching Tidus's shoulder had burnt her, she looked at him hurt, ever since he had been this way he has just been pushing her way, and she didn't. like. it.

"You have serious issues!" she yelled at him, he looked at her sighed and rolled his eyes "See your always pushing me away!"

Tidus put his hands behind his head "Oh yeah? then take the hint Pryde"

Rikku smirked, fine if he wanted to be a dick let him! but she was going to milk his new evil attitude for all its worth, she walked up to him and leaned her shoulder into his

"Oh by the way, your losing Yuna" Rikku whispered, then shouldered Tidus on her way down to the cabin prison area, where she last left Gippal, she had to make she he hasn't gnawed the bars and got lose

--

Tidus was pacing around the deck fuming, _"Hmmph! I'm not losing Yuna, stupid Rikku! trying to make me mad, well shes gay!" _Tidus thought,

he stopped pacing just in time to see Gippal running past him, naked screaming "Im freeeeee! like a bird! I can fly!"

"..." Gippal seemed to always leave him speechless, although his new personality was starting to grow on him, Gippal seemed to look up to Tidus and do whatever he says, its quite flattering really, the hero worship Gippal gives him, he could certainly get use to this!

Tidus looked up at the bar to see Yuna sitting alone, drinking a probably non alcoholic beverage, he felt a pang of guilt and decided to apologise for whatever he had supposedly done wrong, Tidus put of the cigarette he was smoking, as Yuna hated it, and walked towards her, he stopped on his heels when he saw a young man set a cocktail on Yuna's table and sit beside her, Yuna smiled at him, smiled! at another person! Oh Tidus was fuming and he knew who to blame

"Rikku" he muttered

--

"Let me out!" Gippal yelled, banging on the cage, "NOW!!"

Rikku sighed, and set down her magazine she was reading, and over towards the bars "Fine but you can't leave this room"

"How did you see me?" Gippal asked, Rikku blinked at him

"Um Gippal, sweetie, you were running around naked, pretending to be a bird.."

"I was invisible!" Gippal interrupted pouting

"Well if it helps...you were pretty damn sexy"

Rikku walked over and locked the door, and turned back to grin at Gippal "Now you don't we pretend to be Tarzan and Jane" she said seductively

"Oh hell yeah!" Gippal grinned seductively "You Tarzan, Me Jane!"

"..."

Rikku sighed "Oh the hell with it!"

Gippal was already naked and waiting for Rikku on the bed, Rikku grinned and started to unbutton her shirt and take of her skirt, Rikku looked at Gippal, slightly annoyed that he wasn't helping her take her clothes off, she always found that really sexy, Rikku was now in her underwear she sat at the edge of the bed, Gippal sat up and she turned to lie oh her back, Gippal straddled her, and cupped her face they got closer and closer to each other..

BOOM!!

The door went flying open and hit the opposite wall, and Tidus stormed in, Gippal jumped a mile up into the air, leaped of the bed and ran into the holding cell, Rikku was left in her bra and panties on the bed, completely raging

"Do you knock!" she yelled

"Does it look like it!" Tidus yelled back, anger building inside him "Yuna!"

"Does it look like shes here!" Rikku yelled as she was putting her clothes back on

"That's not what i mean" Tidus whispered, Rikku turned around to look at him, mostly because of his sudden change in voice

"S-shes with someone else" he stuttered

Rikku's eyes widened, Yuna?! with another man! hardly! she wouldn't

"Yeah! THE TRAMP!" Tidus exclaimed

"Tidus!" Rikku scolded "Now i shall talk to her, and i'll leave you two children here"

Rikku grabbed her back and left the room, Gippal got came out of the holding cell and hugged Tidus

"I love you!" he exclaimed

Tidus smiled "Thanks that's very disturbing"

--

Meanwhile Paine was having problems of her own, Baralai didn't like boats and was sick all during the trip, he had finally stopped and was now lying on the bed

"Ugh" he moaned "How long do we have left?"

"We have half a day left" Paine said moping the sick of him "ew this is so gross!" she complained

All of a sudden Baralai jumped up out of the bed pushing Paine away from him

"NO!" he yelled taking Paine by surprise

"What? what did i do?" she asked confused

Baralai ran into the bathroom

"Um nothing! it was my fault! i don't want you to do anything disgusting! or that makes you uncomfortable my lady"

Paine stared at the bathroom door _"Lady?"_

"...Thanks i guess" Paine said, smiling, "I could get use to this"

Paine got on the bed and lay down, soon drifting of to a peaceful sleep

**another chapter done and dusted R&R it makes Gippal less insane! even though we love him so!  
**


	4. My Fault?

**Another new chapter, this is devoted to my best friend, DemonsCanLove, yes we have mirrored names, cause were awesome**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!!**

Rikku grunted and pulled the pillow over her face at the disturbance, as the beam of sunlight came shining through from the recently opened curtains and shone on her face

"Come on!" came Tidus's voice "Get up! It's time to go!"

Rikku sighed at sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "We have ten minutes left sure, plenty of time"

"No no no no no!" Tidus complained "I gave you ten minutes, do you not remember"

Rikku jumped out of bed "Oh shit!" she exclaimed, she looked around the room, it was only her and Tidus, she felt her heart miss a beat "Where's Gippal?"

"Already outside"

"By himself"

"Yes" her heart skipped a beat again

"WHAT!" Rikku yelled, he eyes widening in shock, she couldn't leave Gippal by himself, he will take of all his clothes and try and join the whales

Tidus laughed "I'm kidding! I just wanted to see your reaction"

Rikku stopped halfway from running out the door and turned around to glare at him "Your an ass!"

Tidus smiled weakly at her, before walking past her an out of the cabin area, her and Gippal were sharing, Tidus slept on the floor as him and Yuna had a major argument and ending their relationship, Rikku couldn't sense how Tidus felt, most of the night he just cursed her name, but this morning he was...weird almost sad, but she would worry about that later right now she had a minute or so to get ready.

--

Yuna shivered, as she felt the cold spray of the sea water hit her, it was quite windy and the sky looked as though it was about to burst, the group were waiting for their mini-van at the harbour, unfortunately the waves were crashing violently against the small wall they were standing beside, it was very small it shouldn't be allowed to be called a wall, more like a kerb.

"Baralai let go!" Paine yelled gripping the other strap of her bag, which Baralai was trying to take of her "I can handle it!"

"P-please Paine!" he panted "L-let me do this for you!" Baralai had both of his hands on the bag

Gippal was currently sitting on the ground, hugging his knees and looking at the spectacle in front of him, Rikku was sitting down on Tidus's bag and Tidus was as far away from Yuna as he could be, on the phone more than likely to the driver of the mini-van, Yuna grimaced as she can only imagine the abuse the poor driver was getting for being five minutes late

"Yuna..." Rikku said jerking Yuna out of her thoughts, she turned around and faced the blonde sitting on the suitcase

"Y-yes? Rikku?" Yuna asked, Rikku merely stared at Yuna then sighed

"Can't you just forgive him?" she asked getting up and placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder, Yuna backed away

"I haven't done anything Rikku! The guy just set his drink down their to ask me if i had any spare change for the pay phone!"

"..." Rikku stared at her lost for words "And Tidus knows this?"

"Yes! he just wouldn't believe me!"

"..."

"Right!" Tidus called walking back towards everyone "The guy said he would be another 5 minutes so we..."

Tidus was cut of by a shriek, the four turned around to see Paine tripping over the kerb and falling straight into the water, still holding tightly onto the bag so Baralai ended up losing his balance, tripping over the kerb and falling in to, Paine emerged from the icy cold water within seconds, with Baralai following soon after, Paine swam to the edge and jumped out

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs

Baralai whimpered, trying to pull himself out of the water "I was just obeying you! you told me to let go!"

Tidus stared at them before continuing "_Anyway _so we have to make sure we're ready, so that means if you need the toilet go now, Gippal?"

Gippal looked up from the ground "Yeah!"

"Do you need to toilet?" Tidus asked

Gippal smiled but didn't answer

"...Well!" Tidus asked a little annoyed, putting his hands on his hips

Gippal looked at him "Well what?"

Tidus blinked "Oh my God! i just can't deal with you!" he stormed away

--

The group were staying at a hotel, the boys sharing one room and the girls sharing another, it was just past dinner, Rikku went out to the balcony to try and find Tidus

"Oh you are here what a surprise" Rikku exclaimed sarcastically, looking at her brother in the middle of lighting up a cigarette, he smirked and lit it

"No your not getting one" he said

Rikku sighed "I don't want one, we need to talk"

Tidus turned around and leaned against the balcony "Yeah? about what?"

"You" she stated firmly folding her arms "change your bloody attitude will you! seriously you upset Yuna! It isn't funny!"

"I upset her? how?!" Tidus protested "She upset me, with some stupid guy!"

"She explained to me about that! and she said she explained it to you too!"

Tidus stared at her not blinking "She was lying"

Rikku couldn't believe her ears, since when had he ever been this stubborn! it was pissing her off

"Fine do what you want!" she yelled "But let me tell you something"

Rikku walked towards her brother and grabbed him by the shirt

"Let go" Tidus said dangerously

"Shut the fuck up and listen! Your gonna lose Yuna, know why? I'm gonna get her to get over you because your such a little bitch, seriously you need to grow up, I'm gonna get Yuna a nice boy, who actually gives a fuck and wont treat her like crap!! And while shes in love with someone else and actually happy, you'll be dying inside, hmmph try to live with that"

Tidus smirked "That's the best you can do?"

"Hmmph" Rikku walked away feeling triumph, now where was Gippal?

--

Rikku suddenly woke up covered in sweat, she looked beside her to see the dark figure of Gippal sleeping soundly in Paine's bed, what woke her up? then she felt something, a pang in her heart...Tidus!

Rikku jumped out of bed and grabbed her nightgown she put on the vanity table chair and put on her slippers as fast as she could and ran out of the door, she ran towards the joint bathroom they all shared and pounded on the door. No answer. She ran back to their room and started searching through the drawers, they gave them one bathroom key just in case of any accidents that might happen, Rikku finally located it and bolted out of the room again, she took the key and began fumbling it into the lock, she heard the click and burst the door open

The sight she saw almost made her faint

Tidus was lying on his stomach and blood was everywhere, Rikku's heart stopped, she looked around desperately to see if their was a break in or anything, that could explain this and not make her feel that it had something to do with her, but nothing, he must of done this himself, she pinched herself desperately hoping this was a dream. But it wasn't she needed to do something

She ran towards him dropping herself on her knees beside his body

"Tidus" she whispered, shaking him slightly

"Tidus" she said taking him into her lap

"TIDUS!!" she yelled sobbing

**I love Tidus people just to let you know!**

**please R&R!!**


	5. Interruptions

**Woot woot im like writng a chapter a day here, how awesome**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything, except my beautiful Dark Tidus, the song Untouched is by The Veronicas**

Blood was everywhere all over the floor, the walls and the ceiling, Rikku held her brother's lifeless body, knowing it was all her fault but praying that somehow he might still be alive, if he wasn't what would she tell everyone, what would she tell Yuna? that she taunted him into committing suicide over her being with someone else, no she couldn't say that, Yuna will probably be in an even worse state than she is, What about Gippal? he loves Tidus and always looks up to him, if Tidus died, she was sure Gippal would refuse to talk to anyone even her, Baralai and Paine would be upset too, but it would be all her fault, oh why did she say those things, well she didn't know how sensitive Tidus was, hmmph you can never tell with him...

"Tidus" she whispered sobbing "P-please wake up, please!"

Nothing...

He was as still as a board

Rikku, set his body gently on the ground

"Im going to find help" she told him

Rikku got up and walked to the door, she didn't know why she was walking, maybe it was the shock, maybe it was the fear, she got to the door which was a few metres away, but it felt like ages, and attempted to turned the handle. It didn't work, Rikku looked around for the key she had brought in with her. But she couldn't find it. Rage building up inside her, worry and panic setting in Rikku ran towards the window and tried to open it to get out, but it was glued shut, Rikku slid down the wall breathing heavily, what was she going to do? what can she do? will everyone blame her? was it her fault? all the emotions built up inside Rikku, panic, anger, sorrow, hurt, guilt until she just burst

"TIDUS!" she screamed, running towards his lifeless body, she suddenly tripped and went crashing to the tiled ground

--

Rikku felt herself fall out of her bed with a crash to the wooden floor bellow, she quickly sprung up to look and see where she was, she saw that Gippal was sitting up on her bed staring at her, the bedside table light was on, on his side, she must of woken him up, she sat for a second, was it a dream? she felt the cold sweat run down her body

"Are you okay?" Gippal asked with a concerned look on his face, well it looked concerned

"You were screaming my name" a voice said, Rikku looked around to see Tidus leaning against the door way "I never thought i would hear the day, nor would i want to" he said smirking slightly, folding his arms

"Tidus!" Rikku yelled relieved "You're alive!" she ran over towards him and pulled him into a hug, Tidus still had his arms folded

"I am?" he asked sarcastically "Wow thank you i never would of known that" Rikku smiled and hit him playfully, she has never been this happy to see Tidus in her life! she hugged him again

"I had a dream that you died" she said cuddling into him "Don't die"

Tidus looked down at his little sister she had her face buried into his chest, she seemed so helpless, so scared, so guilty... "I wont leave you" he said

Rikku felt Tidus's arms wrap around her waist embracing her hug, she looked up at him to see that he was looking away, well he still said it, that was a start!

"We're nearly at our destination" Tidus said, more to himself than to the others, he better go apologise to Yuna before they leave, he has being feeling shit about it all day not that he would ever voice his emotions, Rikku looked over at Gippal who was trying to build his bed the way he wanted it, you know the way you see hamsters do, Rikku felt her heart flutter, she had no idea why she thought this Gippal was so endearing, he just was, she loved him

"Once every ones ready, we'll go" Tidus continued, Rikku turned around to look at him

"Where are we going, who are we seeing?" Rikku didn't know anything, nor did Yuna or Paine, Yuna just followed Tidus, probably scared that she would lose him again, Rikku and Paine naturally followed Yuna, their reasons where to protect her as they didn't know the extent of the three boy's change, but that wasn't the only reason, Rikku wanted to be there for Gippal, she wanted to know what was wrong with him, and wanted to make him feel better, but all in all she just wanted him.

"Bevelle...There's a black mage who specializes in the demoniac arts...were going to see her"

"Demoniac arts?" Rikku asked "So use are...demons?"

"Well half" Tidus explained "I'll explain more later alright?"

Rikku looked at him, them glanced at Gippal before looking back at Tidus again "Alright."

--

Yuna was lying on her bed, Paine and Baralai had left to go down to breakfast, she wasn't feeling that hungry, she'll get something at lunchtime, that's the time they finally agreed on as Gippal wanted the ice cream dessert you get with the kiddies meal, she smiled to herself, she was happy that she was here, she would of regretted it if she stayed at home, besides she knew that she would be with Tidus again, holding his hand, walking on the beach...Yuna looked at the clock..11:30, she had an hour before lunch, so what to do

Yuna got up and walked over to her coat which was hanging behind the door, she put her hand in her right pocket and brought out her I-Pod

"Shuffle time!" she declared happily, before putting both headphones in "Oh the Veronica's!" she declared happliy to herself

"I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

lalalalalalalala" Yuna sang happily, she leaped onto the bed and started singing, bouncing up and down, Yuna closed her eyes still jumping on the bed, she didn't know how loud she was singing as her music was in full blast

"I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you!!"

Yuna opened her eyes to see Tidus leaning on the wall staring at her

"AHHH" Yuna screamed tripping and falling off the bed, Tidus leaped from the wall and managed to catch her before she hit the floor,

"T-Tidus!" Yuna said flustered, the I-Pod lying forgotten on the bed "How long have you been standing there?" she asked embarrassed, she looked at him to see him smiling down at her

"Between untouched and i want you so much" he replied, he placed his forhead on Yuna's and moved one of his hands from her back to the back of her head

"And i do" he said

"D-do what?" Yuna asked blushing, Tidus grinned at her

"Want you" Tidus moved in and went to kiss Yuna, "So much" he whispered

Yuna felt her eyes flutter shut, she waited for their lips to meet, she felt their bottom lips touching...

"TIDUS!!" Gippal yelled bursting into the room, Both Tidus and Yuna jumped, Tidus nearly dropped Yuna and Yuna pushed Tidus away, blushing furiously

"W-what! do you want?!" Tidus half asked and half yelled, Gippal grinned at him and Yuna walked over to turn of her I-Pod

"I wanted to say hi!" Gippal giggled and ran out of the room, Tidus glared after him

"Tidus..." Yuna said, Tidus turned around to see Yuna fidgeting with her hands, blushing

"I have to tell you something!" she said nervously, Tidus walked towards her

"Yeah? go ahead" he said

"I- I Lo.."

"Tidus! Yuna! Lets go!" Rikku said bursting into the room

"OH MY GOD!" Tidus yelled, Rikku looked from Yuna to Tidus, a grin formed on her face

"Am i ummm interrupting something" she said smirking, Tidus sighed

"Does it look like you are" he stated

Rikku grinned, ah ha! so she was right! Yuna and Tidus have always has a shy, rocky relationship, she didn't know if they has said "I Love you" since Tidus came back, with him being to stubborn and her being to innocent.

"Oh! we better get going! Yuna exclaimed, grabbing her suitcase and leaving the room, leaving the two siblings together

"..."

"..."

"...Raging!" Rikku exclaimed

"...Shh you!"

--

"Let me do it!"

"No!"

"Why!!"

"Uhh because its stupid!"

The group were in a mini-van again, Gippal was attempting to climb out the window so he can sit on the roof, Rikku of course was stopping him, Tidus and Yuna had fallen asleep, Yuna's head resting on Tidus's shoulder, Paine was sighing at everything and Baralai was staring at her fondly, Rikku sighed and opened her arms Gippal turned around and smiled and jumped on her to lie on her lap, while he got comfortable Rikku still had her arms up disbelievingly, Baralai smiled and bent down in front of Paine

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked

"Shining your shoes"

"..."

"What!" Paine exclaimed

Baralai looked up and smiled "Im shining them, as a gift, i want you to look lovely"

Paine blushed "That's impossible" she muttered

Baralai stopped and looked up at her "What do you mean?" he asked

"I-I'm ugly sure, i look like a dyke..." she rambled off

Baralai looked crossed "who told you this?" he demanded

"Tidus" Paine answered

Rikku suddenly wanted to be anywhere else but in this mini-van at this moment

"TIDUS!" Barlai yelled shaking him violently

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Tidus yelled annoyed, he put one arm around Yuna and hoisted her onto his knee and onto the other side of him so she was at the window and could sleep peacefully

"You called Paine a dyke!" Baralai yelled "My love is not a dyke!"

"Your what now?" Tidus asked smirking

"M-my love" Baralai answered

"You can't love her"

"Why not?"

"Shes a dyke"

"Oh how dare you!!"

Baralai attempted to lunge himself at Tidus but fell to the floor, Tidus moved his feet out of the way so Baralai didn't land on them, Gippal seen this as a good diversion, so he tried to make an escape by the window

"NO!" Rikku yelled, grabbing Gippal by the ankles and crashing to the car floor

"Are you fucking crazy!" she yelled

The disturbance woke Yuna, Tidus turned around to the stirring Yuna, Yuna ywaned and streched out her arms and legs wacking Baralai by accident, she opened her eyes to see Tidus hugging his legs beside her, Baralai clawing at Tidus, Paine staring lovingly at Baralai, Rikku holding onto Gippal fiercely and Gippal was attempting to jump out of a close window

Yuna blinked "Did i miss something?"

**ah ha another chapter done woot woot!! this is for you DemonsCanLove! R&R**


	6. Leave

**Oh My God! Another Chapter No Way! for DemonsCanLove, we are so awesome biatches!! Anyone who plays Shadow Hearts will recognize the names, lol their actual demon names wow! and the old man does remind me of Roger too**

**Disclaimer: ah bleh bleh bleh i own nothing mate**

Tidus glanced over at Yuna, she seemed troubled or maybe tired? sure it was a long journey they had to take getting here, but he was sure the path ahead was even longer. He was worrying..Maybe she couldn't handle it, They had reached Bevelle half an hour ago and were about five minutes away from the black mages house.

"Where does this stupid guy live!" Gippal complained, he hated walking for ages, and i guess was getting angsty

Rikku sighed, she was getting tired too, a good nights sleep sounded really good right about now, Paine was always in a bad mood, this just drove er to complain about it more, Baralai hovered behind Paine, scared but intrigued by this angry woman.

Tidus stopped in his tracks, leaving the remaining five to bump into the person in front of them, Yuna into Tidus, Gippal into Yuna, Rikku into Gippal, Paine into Rikku and of course Baralai into Paine, Paine turned around and pushed Baralai into the small river beside them

Tidus and Gippal burst into hysterics at this, Gippal rolling around on the floor and Tidus was clutching onto Yuna's shoulder as she tried to help the poor white haired boy out of the freezing cold water

"A-anyway" Tidus said still laughing slightly "Were nearly there, not long now"

"Good!" Baralai exclaimed "I need a good hot bath!"

"With bubbles!" Yuna exclaimed excitedly, Baralai turned around and grinned at her

"Yeah! and lavender oils! and bath bombs!" he said grabbing Yuna's hands and swinging them, "Lets go!" he sang, and the two went skipping off

Rikku sighed, Tidus walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder

"I hope knows she is not! getting into the same bath with him!" Tidus whispered he ruffled her hair and walked off, Rikku chuckled at his over protectiveness and looked over at Gippal to see what he was doing, he was staring at the water, he then started pointing at it...

Rikku waited, and waited, but nope he didn't do anything, just pointing at it, his face serious

"Gippal?" Rikku asked

... Nothing their was no reply, normally a person would be worried but Gippal has been doing so many weird things lately, it seemed normal?

"Gippal" Rikku asked again more sternly this time, again no answer, she sighed and walked over towards him and tried to steer him towards the direction everyone else went

"Come on!" she said turning his body, she turned his arms so he was still pointing at the water, even when Rikku had managed to get him to walk away with her

"Stop that!"

--

"We're here!" Tidus ran up and knocked on the door, and folding his arms, a full minute went by before the door opened, a small man answered the door, Yuna gasped and Rikku resisted the urge to vomit, Paine and Baralai looked away and Gippal leaned his head towards the man tilting it slightly, the man was very ancient, his teeth and skin were yellow, he looked like a corpse

"I've been expecting you" he said in a mysterious tone

"I know" Tidus said "I phoned you saying were here"

"Damn damn damn!" the old man said jumping up and down, Tidus and the other took a step back, "I wanted to be mysterious"

"Um whatever old man, can you help us?" Tidus said regaining his posture

The old man looked at him and smiled "Sure come in"

The old man turned around and entered his house, leaving the door open for the others to follow, Tidus turned around to look at the others, he then shrugged and followed the man into his house, Rikku and Yuna sighed, Gippal went skipping in, Baralai and Paine looked at each other before both walking in at the same time

--

"Well, well well" the old man said, examining Tidus, Gippal and Baralai, "This is interesting! you seem to have demon blood bubbling inside of you! hence the personality change, but you show no forms of mutation.."

"Mutation!" both Tidus and Gippal yelled, Tidus looking horrified and Gippal looked delighted

"..."

"I meant, some half demons eyes change colour, this may happen to you, the more you develop your new powers! It's all very exciting"

Tidus huffed muttering something about his looks, Gippal ran around the room talking about gills and wings

"Will use do something for me?" the old man asked

The three boys turned and looked him, "What?" they all said simutanoiusly

"Go out, fight and unleash your new powers"

"...how do we do that?" Baralai asked

"Well there are a lot of feinds out there...Also you can obtain demoniac power from feinds"

"Really?" Tidus asked, now things were getting interesting!

"Yes!" the old man growled "Young people these days never believe me, feinds are just weaker versions of demons"

"Well do it" Baralai grinned "I want to fight!", Tidus and Gippal looked at him shocked but grinned, Baralai got a backbone

"Yippie! this will be marvelous research by the way..Keep in touch with me my names Roger _(I couldn't resist)_

--

"It sounds dangerous! and stupid!" Yuna complained, Tidus, Gippal and Baralai has just finished explaining to the girls what the Roger wanted them to do

"Thats why your not coming with us." Tidus said firmly "I've organized for Roger to take use back to Besaid"

"WHAT!!" Rikku and Yuna yelled, Paine's jaw dropped

"No exceptions!" Tidus yelled "We wont be gone that long alright!"

"Tidus..." Yuna said softly

"Give us a minute." Tidus said to everyone, Paine went to have a minute with Baralai as well, and Rikku with Gippal, as much as she can

"I'm not good at saying goodbyes, you know that" he started to say

"Then don't say anything" Yuna walked closer to Tidus and cupped her hand under his chin and brought him into a gentle kiss

"Just be careful.." Yuna said before walking away, Tidus stared at her leaving before going and joining Baralai and Gippal who were waiting at Rogers door

**Chapters short i know! but god i did this for you in 10 minutes know why! cause i love yeee**

**to all others R&R xo**


	7. Club life

**I think i am FORCED to do at least a chapter a day by DemonsCanLove, shes crazy oh and YunaofBesaid, cheers for all the positive reviews**

**Disclaimer: you wont sue me just which means i'll have an angry mob after me. That is why i am putting up this disclaimer...**

Yuna stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the towel rack behind the door and drying her face, "Any day now" she said to herself "Any day now he'll be back", Yuna dried herself and wrapped the towel around her, she stepped out of the bathroom and went towards her bedroom, her Rikku and Paine had moved out of Besaid as soon as they got back and rented a three bedroom apartment, anticipating the boys arrival, all three girls spent a whole week, painting and decorating the place.

As Yuna walked in she stared at the clothes she had picked out and lay on the bed before getting a shower, after getting dressed and doing her hair Yuna spotted something from the corner of her eye.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked turning her head so fast it made an audible whooshing noise, she looked around the room but no sign of him, she sighed deeply and looked down on the floor, she saw a necklace, the thing that must of caught her attention, Yuna walked over bent down and picked it up. It was the necklace Tidus gave her a week after they were gone, he sent in in the post, when she was still in Besaid, it was a crystal heart, attached to a rather long chain, making the heart drop down to her belly stomach. Yuna put it on smiling slightly.

--

Rikku and Paine where in the kitchen, Rikku was raiding the fridge for something to eat, slightly annoyed Rikku slammed the fridge

"There's no custard!" she said annoyed, Paine was sitting on the counter reading one of Baralai's "How to be a good person" books, she sighed and jumped down, to look in the cupboards

"Custard is kept in. The. Cupboard" Paine said opening and closing several cupboards "And there's none.."

"What!"

"Why do you want it so badly!"

Rikku blushed, the main reason she wanted custard was because it was Gippal's favourite food, she remembered fondly the argument at breakfast and how custard was not suitable with toast.

"Is it because of him?" Paine asked

"No!" Rikku yelled, "Hey it isn't our fault they never came back! I phoned Roger and he said they've obtained their demoniac power and left, they just haven't decided to come and see us, why should we care!"

"You miss him"

"I hate you!"

"Rikku!" Yuna's voice said sternly, Rikku and Paine turned around to see Yuna coming into the kitchen carrying shopping bags, Rikku and Paine at once obliged to help put the stuff away, Yuna was very emotional these past few months just looking at some type of food might set her off.

"Yay you got custard!" Rikku said happily. Paine gave Rikku a "ha ha I knew it" look, Rikku glared at her

"Quiet you!"

--

After packing the groceries away, the three girls sat in Yuna's room disguising what they should do tonight, Rikku lay with her head off the bed, Paine was leaning against the wall and Yuna was sitting on her table chair, hugging a pillow

"Um we could stay in and have a movie night?" Yuna suggested, Rikku and Paine looked at her

"No" Paine said, she turned to Rikku, "What do you think?"

Rikku thought for a moment, what could they do? what would Ti- wait! he wasn't here it was just them girls, her, Yuna and Paine, them three single beautiful women, why can't they go wild and get frisky with any man they wanted, go clubbing and get off with every guy they see! yup that sounds perfect

"Clubbing!" she said jumping up, turning around to face Yuna and Paine "Lets go get laid!"

Paine grinned and Yuna blushed

"Right! Lets get ready! now wheres my leather thong" Paine said before walking out of the room, Rikku stared after her

"Ew i didn't need to know about that!"

Rikku turned to face Yuna, who looked nervous "Come on Yunie! It will be great! we can dance and get drunk and party" Rikku sang twirling around the room, Yuna smiled

"Alright then" she said "I'll go get ready"

Rikku grinned "That's the spirit!"

Rikku ran out of Yuna's room, Yuna smiled and started to look through her wardrobe to find something to wear, she glanced down and spotted that she was wearing the necklace, she pulled it over her head and set it in the top drawer

"Bye Tidus" she muttered

--

Yuna looked up at the nightclub they were entering, the outside looked more like a strip club, Yuna cringed at what might await her inside

"Yunie come on" Rikku squealed excitedly, jumping up and down, Paine grabbed Yuna and steered her inside

"It will be fine" she muttered

Yuna was blinded by the flashlights on the dance hall, she looked around there must of been about two hundred people here, most people on the dance floor, she turned around to see Rikku and Paine heading for a table with three guys one had an emo look about him, the other was like a jock and one was a nerd Yuna reluctantly followed

"Hey" flirted Paine to the emo "What's your name sexy"

The emo grinned "I'm Bill, what do you call your lovely self and your lovely friends too"

"Paine grinned "I'm Paine", she pointed to Rikku who was currently sitting beside the jock guy, "This is Rikku and that is Yuna" she finished by nodding at Yuna, who sat in the only available seat left beside the nerd

Bill grinned "Well this is Ben" he said pointing to the jock guy "And this" he said pointing to the nerd, "Is Brad"

"Ben's a sexy name" Rikku said purring into Ben's ear, she turned around and smiled at her

"Oh really"

"Oh yeah..It SO is!"

Brad got up "O-Okay drinks all around!" he declared happily

Everyone but Yuna cheered

--

Two hours later, everyone was filled up with vodka, all except Yuna, who poured it on the ground when noone was looking, Rikku was making out heavily with Ben and Paine and Bill where dirty dancing together, Yuna looked around the table to see Brad giggling, Rikku and Ben just making sexual noises, Yuna wrinkled her nose and got up she muttered something about needing the bathroom and left

Yuna ran into the nearest stall and sat down, she put her head on her hands, this night was horrible, it was so sleazy, she sighed and decided to go and fix her makeup at the bathroom mirror

She took a step out of the stall and was suddenly pushed against the bathroom sinks

"Ouch!!" she yelled, Yuna looked up to see Brad smirking at her like a pervert!

"I want you" he said licking her neck, he brought his lips to her ear "Now" he bit down hard

Yuna let out a shriek, Brad threw Yuna into one of the bathroom stalls, before Yuna knew what was happening he was on top of her, trying to tear off her clothes, Yuna fought back, kicking and screaming, Brad put his arm over her neck

"Shut up will you" Brad brought his hand down to her legs and started to move his hand up

"This wont hurt" he smirked

"But this will" a voice said, Yuna felt Brad being yanked of her, she heard crashing and yells, Yuna rolled over so she was on her arms and knees facing the toilet, she shakily tried to get up, she used the stall walls to help her turn around and make her way out of the stall, she was shaky but she had to thank whoever it was

She got out of the stall and winced at the pain in her leg, she must of hurt it, "T-Thank you" she opened her eyes and stared at her rescuer

His body was emitting a red glow, and his hair was black with streaks of red, his clothing style was black combat boots with black trousers he didn't wear a t-shirt but had a gunner jacket over his bare chest, he looked like a... demon something from hell, he turned around to face her, his eyes were glowing red as well, Yuna looked into them

"T-Tidus?"

**Another chapter done! be grateful! lol R&R**


	8. Back

**woop first 8th chapter of any of my stories...I think, anyway im starting this before i go to school and i'll finish it when i get back**

**Disclaimer: Dark Tidus owns! **

"T-Tidus?!" Yuna stuttered, staring at the man in front of her, he turned around and smirked at her, his bangs falling into his red eyes, Yuna stood gaping at him, Tidus walked towards her shaking his head and sighing

"Seriously from the reaction i got, it's almost like you wanted him to rape you." he joked

"..." Yuna had no words, it was all so sudden, she went into the bathroom thinking of Tidus, she got attacked, almost raped, Tidus come and saves her...It's almost like a dream she might of had...A nightmare

Brad?! Yuna looked around the bathroom and gasped, she put her hands over her mouth and took a few steps backwards, Tidus turned his head to see what she was looking at, and uninterested expression on his face. Brad was lying on the bathroom floor, his head was twisted right around, obviously he had died from a broken neck. Yuna felt tears in her eyes she turned to Tidus

"Whats with that face?" he asked rather harshly

Yuna took another step back and ran out of the bathroom, she ran past a door marked "fire exit", Yuna pushed the door, sounding the alarm, she didn't care she just needed to get away from what she just saw, she couldn't forgive murder, even if it was to save her. Yuna ran out into the rain and looked around, some fire exit all it was, all that was there was a small alleyway, the only way out would of been from the door she just escaped from, Yuna turned around to see Tidus leaning against the closed door. He smirked and walked slowly towards her, Yuna slowly backed away from him until her back was against the wall, Tidus walked towards her and his right arm beside her head

"That's not very nice" he whispered threateningly, "I'll have to teach you some manners."

Tidus crashed his mouth to Yuna's hard, Yuna's eyes widened in shock, she wasn't use to this much roughness, Tidus forced his tongue into her mouth, moving his left hand behind her head and pulling her as close as he could get her, Yuna moved both of her hands to her chest surprised and scared of his actions, Tidus brought his right arm and grabbed Yuna's left leg wrapping it around himself, Yuna gasped, Tidus pushed Yuna harder into the wall, bringing his left hand to grab her left leg and wrap it around himself as well, he broke the kiss and stared at her breathless, Yuna looked up at him. He was beautiful in her eyes, his eyes now a blue and red colour, his hair hanging messily around his face, his mouth open slightly and panting.

Yuna suddenly crashed her mouth back onto Tidus's and wrapped her legs tighter against him, Tidus was taken aback, he lost his balance and fell over, Yuna was now on top of him, not breaking the kiss she caressed his stomach, she moved her hands down his stomach until.

Yuna stopped. She withdrew her hands and sat back on him. Tidus looked up. Yuna was a deep shade of crimson

"I-I am sorry!" Yuna half yelled, she got up and stumbled and ran away. Tidus lay on the floor

"O-okay then..." Tidus got up and rubbed his forehead

--

"TIDUS!" Rikku screamed clinging onto Ben, "OH MY GOD!"

Tidus walked into the club, when Rikku spotted him she drunkenly dragged Ben over to see him

"What did you do to Yunie!! Tell me!! NOW!" she screamed, Rikku staggered a bit, Ben grabbed her by the hips, Tidus glared at the both of them

"I did nothing" he defended "It was her!"

Rikku laughed at this statement "No!" was her reply

"..." Tidus couldn't take this anymore he walked away

"Tidus!" he heard Gippal yell, he turned around to see Gippal running towards him, Gippal's hair had grown longer and their was hints of blue in it, his eyes where also blue with a hint of green, he wore jeans and a red top with a brown trench coat and big biker boots.

He grinned at Tidus

"Rikku looks good eh?" he asked

"Um Gippal shes with someone" Tidus replied

Gippal looked downtrodden, "Yeah but! i have lots of girls who like me besides, I'll kill Ben. KILL!!" he yelled the last word, Tidus sighed and walked away

He looked over at Paine who was making out with some random guy, oh Baralai will be pissed, he looked around to see Baralai...He looked as though he was having an argument with some woman, Tidus walked over to hear what they were talking about

Baralai looked exactly the same, his hair was still short and white, although he had purple through his hair, his clothing was a blue shirt, black trousers and he had black shoes, he has a long black coat draped over his shoulders.

"Lady please!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I don't want to!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Please lady, put on more clothes! its indecent!"

Tidus laughed, Barlai hasn't really changed that much he was still as noble as ever, always looking after womans rights and stuff, his love for Paine always shone through..

_Flashback_

_"Paine!" Baralai mumbled in his sleep "My Paine!", Tidus sat up_

_"Oh my god!" he complained, Gippal looked over at him smiling_

_"My God!" he giggled "Hehe what's the matter?"_

_Tidus sighed, "It's Baralai, mumbling about Paine in his sleep, and keeping me up all night! I hate everyone!" Tidus sighed and stood up, he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky_

_"It's been a year..."_

_"Really wow! it doesn't seem that long!"_

_Tidus looked at him, "I think we're nearly done here, then we can go and find them" Tidus walked off to the river beside them_

_"It's been a year, what would you do if Yuna found someone else?" Gippal asked, pulling his hands to his knees and titling his head_

_Tidus stopped in his tracks, his aura started to grow red, Gippal gulped_

_"I would kill her."_

_Gippal's mouth fell open "K-kill her?"_

_"Yeah, i don't feel the same anymore.."_

_"What do you mean?" Gippal asked standing up_

_Tidus opened his mouth to reply, Barlai suddenly jumped up panting, both Gippal and Tidus turned to face him, he turned around to look at them_

_"Paine! i need to find Paine, now!"_

_Gippal and Tidus both smiled at him._

_End of flashback_

Tidus walked outside the club and head over towards the park across the road, he knew Yuna would be there, he jumped over the fence instead of going in through the gate, he walked past the three benches beside the fountain, on the fountain it was etched "To our protector, Lady Yuna, we love thee" Tidus smiled at the words, he walked past the play park and lit a cigarette, he eventually came to the lake where he saw Yuna sitting with her feet in the water. He put out the cigarette and walked calmly towards her, Yuna turned around slightly and turned back

"Yuna..I'm sorry" Tidus sat down beside her and brought his hands to his knees

"So am I" Tidus smiled slightly, "For...earlier"

"You have nothing to be sorry for...I wanted it" Yuna blushed, Tidus grinned and leaned in closer, Yuna smiled and leaned into Tidus

They were inches apart

"I want this." Yuna whispered

Tidus grabbed Yuna's head and pulled her into a kiss, Yuna moaned as Tidus deepened the kiss, he grinned into the kiss, pulling her closer to him, she put her arms around the back of his head and Tidus lowered her onto the grass, Yuna broke the kiss

"I love you. Always. Whoever you are" she smiled

Tidus smiled "I Love you too"

They kissed again

--

Tidus woke up at the sunlight hitting his eyes, he opened them to see he was still in the hotel room him and Yuna had got, he heard his phone go off, he jumped out of bed and ran and got it

"Hello?" he answered

"TIDUS!" he heard Rikku yell

"Sorry wrong number" Tidus replied and hung up, he threw his phone on the opposite side of the room, and put on his trousers.

Minutes later Yuna's phone went off, Tidus decided to get it, as to not wake up Yuna

"What?" he said in an annoyed tone of voice

"Aha" said the voice of Rikku, "How dare you sleep with Yuna!"

"..."

"Excuse me?!" Tidus said

"Yeah! you heard! my poor Yuna! I knew you did sexual stuff before! but now! It's different!"

Tidus felt the urge to throw the phone out the window

"I hate you"

Something clicked

"Hey pornstar?" he asked

"Yeah?"

"..." Tidus burst out laughing

"Oh grow up! Me and Paine will be over soon! After i leave Ben's"

"Woo i am filled with happiness"

"Your a dick, but i love you"

"Love you too"

Rikku hang up the phone, Tidus looked over at Yuna, she looked so peaceful lying on her side, her hair messed up on her pillow, to Tidus she looked beautiful, and he wasn't going to lose her to anyone!

Tidus's phone went again

"Oh my god!" he muttered, he walked over and picked it up

"What now!" he yelled

"Tidus!" came the sound of Gippal's voice

"Yeah?"

"They found us!"

**Another chapter done woop woop, im sorry for the lack of Gippal and Baralai and RIKKU in this chapter but anyway**


	9. Stolen

**A New Chapter, once i get this story done i can move on back to my Stuck in a tent with Matt! one! oh Matt and Mello**

**This is for fuckface! you know who your are (well im gayface i think thats worse, your face is fuckable, mines gay!)**

**I love DarkTidus it shows! **

**Disclaimer: There once was a girl named Vicky, who got tired of writing this crap! I own nothing shitheads!**

"What?!" Tidus yelled down the phone, Yuna stirred at the noise

"It's exciting really..We shouldn't of messed with them, but it will be an adventure I'll go get the others!"

"The others?"

"Yeah" Gippal replied "Bararlai, Paine, Rikku and Yuna"

Tidus rubbed the back of his head "Um actually, Yuna is here with me" Tidus grinned and looked over to Yuna who was getting dressed, she turned around and smiled at him

"Woo! get in there" Gippal teased "Anyway I'll meet up with use soon. At the coffee shop."

"Yeah alright." Tidus hung up the phone, he turned to Yuna

"Yeah little problem." He said, Yuna walked over and wrapped her arms around Tidus

"Hmm?"

"Well, about six months ago, Me, Gippal and Baralai, took on New Yevon"

Yuna let go of Tidus and backed away

"T-the new gang?"

Tidus looked at her, "Yeah, i don't know why they named themselves exactly after New Yevon, but they swore revenge on us, It's quite funny really."

"How is that funny? If you get hurt I.."

Yuna was interrupted by Tidus kissing her, he pulled away and pulled her into a hug

"We're practically immortal Yunie, nothing can kill us, well except stuff like guns and swords that have been forced to kill demons."

"Oh that makes me feel all better then!"

Tidus let go of her and grabbed her hand "Come on, we're late!"

Yuna glanced at the hotel room, she knew it would be a long time before she ever had another relaxing day.

--

Rikku tapped her foot impatiently, she hated waiting, everyone was here except for Tidus and Yuna, Rikku hated Tidus at the moment she knew he would do something that would end up hurting Yuna, currently the four of them were sitting around a coffee table, Rikku had hot chocolate with marshmallows in it, Baralai was reading a book entitled "How to make your evil other love you", Paine was huffing about something and kept ordering espresso's and Gippal also had a hot chocolate, he was staring at a child's ice-cream, Rikku looked to see what he was looking at

"No!" Rikku said firmly

Gippal looked at her and tutted, "I wasn't going to! but now since you said no, i will!"

Gippal got up and walked towards the little boy, he paused beside him for a moment then tackled him to the ground

"GIVE ME YOUR ICE-CREAM!!" Gippal screamed

"..." Rikku wondered what attracted her to Gippal

--

Yuna and Tidus were walking to the coffee shop, Yuna was quiet the whole way, Tidus stopped outside the door of the coffee shop and turned around to face Yuna.

"Yuna? are you okay? you've been very quiet" Yuna looked at Tidus and smiled

"I was just thinking, will we have a normal life? like start a family and have children, have a big wedding and...I'm sorry i just just rambling on and on" Yuna dropped her head, Tidus cupped her chin and lifted her head up

"Yuna...We will have all that. I promise you" he gave her a kiss on the cheek

Suddenly the coffee doors went flying open and Gippal came running out, a woman followed him attempting to beat him with her handbag, Rikku also came running out screaming "Leave him alone!" a little boy with his face covered in ice-cream also came running out cheering "Get him get him!". Paine came walking out and Baralai was walking behind her.

"Oh my!" Yuna put her hands to her mouth, Tidus sighed and put his hands on his hips

"This is our life Yune Yune" he sighed

Yuna turned around and giggled.

--

The group were waiting on a train, in the evening, Baralai and Paine where sitting on the bench sleeping, Gippal was attempting to jump onto the train tracks and Rikku was trying to stop him, Tidus and Yuna were currently checking the times

"Tidus im going to go to the toilet" said Yuna

"Alright I'll see you soon"

Yuna walked off to the train toilets, she turned on the light and went into the stall, When Yuna came out she washed her hands and looked up at the mirror she gasped. A hooded person was standing behind her, Yuna turned around

"Don't scream" the mysterious person said

--

"Where is Yuna?" Tidus said more to himself than to anyone else "Shes been in the toilet for ages"

"I'll go check" said Rikku

"Yeah I'll come with"

Tidus and Rikku tied Gippal to the nearest pole and walked towards the bathroom, they both inside, Tidus not caring if there was other people in there or not

"Yuna!" Rikku called

They both looked down to see Yuna's necklace lying on the ground

"Fuck!" Tidus yelled picking it up "It was them"

**Short and Sweet!! Read and Review!! Vicky and Vicky!!**


	10. Retrieved

**Another chapter! woop woop!! so how are use people, This is for DemonsCanLove you know she forces me to do a chapter a day or even two! it's quite mean! but i love you! oh and thankyou YunaOfBesaid **

**Disclaimer: Squarenix owns all! **

"Yuna!!" Tidus yelled slamming the door nearly in Rikku's face, Rikku caught the door and stepped inside, The room was dark the only thing visible was the shine of Yuna's necklace, Rikku walked over and felt the wall for the switch, she felt her hand trace over it and turned it on, the room was indeed empty, no sign of Yuna anywhere, Rikku felt panic and fear sit in, she looked over at Tidus who was kneeling on the ground, she put her hands to her mouth.

"T-Tidus!" Rikku gasped "Watch it!"

Tidus ran over and picked up the necklace, he looked around the bathroom when Rikku had turned on the lights to see if he could find Yuna, he swore under his breath and kneeled down on the floor and grasped Yuna's necklace in his right hand, he looked back at Rikku, she had her hands over her mouth in shock and her eyes were wide, Tidus stood up and clenched his fists, the necklace dangling from his right hand, Rikku looked up at him.

"W-what are we going to do?!" she asked desperately, Tidus turned around sharply.

"Rescue her of course!" he snapped, "Lets get back to the others, the sooner we get back the sooner we can leave."

"What about the train?"

"Fuck!" Tidus turned around and punched the wall with his right hand, he totally forgot about getting on the train, or maybe it didn't matter now, they found them and now they had kidnapped Yuna...All that mattered was getting her back, Tidus looked around the room to see if they had left any clues.

"Nope" he muttered to himself "Nothing. Fucking nothing", Rikku sensed his anger and grew scared.

"I-i'll go get the others" she said leaving the room, Tidus looked up at her leaving and then turned his stare to the necklace in his hand, He had to save Yuna, he had too...

--

"WHAT!!" Paine yelled "My Yuna"

Both Tidus and Rikku turned around to glare at her.

"MY YUNA!" they both yelled simultaneously, they both looked at each other and shrugged, yeah they would win a fight against other people but not with each other.

Gippal was rocking back and fourth sucking his thumb, Baralai looked as though he was about the cry and Paine just looked angry.

"So what are you going to do about all this?" Paine said.

Tidus turned around and looked at her, "I have no idea, but i will save her!"

Gippal, Rikku, Baralai and Paine all turned around and looked at Tidus all feeling sorry for him, although the confidence in his voice had overwhelmed them, they all knew he was terrified about losing Yuna, Rikku and Gippal turned to face each other, Gippal flashed her a smile, she looked at him and looked away blushing.

All of a sudden Tidus's phone rang, he answered it as quick as lighting

"Where is she?" he demanded.

"Now now, calm down my dear boy." he heard a sly voice say on the other line, "We have no intention of harming her, shes to precious, her summoning powers could be of great use to us"

Tidus frowned, this wasn't the work of New Yevon, he should of known that, they wouldn't of went after Yuna as she was like a goddess of Yevon nearly, they only went after Gippal, Baralai and himself because they were considered a threat.

"Who are you?" Tidus asked firmly, he put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Me? it doesn't matter who i am now does it? what should matter is if Yuna is safe or not. Am i correct?"

Tidus snarled "Well!" he yelled "Is she okay?!"

"Like i said i will not hurt her..Yet..In fact..I wont hurt her at all..But i need you to get a little something for me."

"What is it? anything! just bring back Yunie unharmed!" Rikku pleaded, Tidus grabbed her arm.

"Good child, im glad your smart."

Gippal huffed, Rikku shot a look at him,

"I want..Use."

"..."

"..."

Tidus blinked in surprise...Us? did he mean all of us?

"What do you mean "us"?" he asked.

"I want the demons, your demoniac power, combined will be magnificent."

Baralai, Gippal and Tidus looked at each other, Paine sighed and put her hands to her hips, Rikku clung onto Gippal.

"Fine.." Tidus said "We'll do it."

"Very good. Very good, meet me. And Yuna at the Blitzball stadium in Luca, sure you were going there anyway, bye, don't miss your train!" The mysterious man hung up, the group looked up to see their train pulling into the station now, Tidus sighed, well it looks they can get the train on time anyway.

--

"I'm hungry!" Gippal complained, everyone but Gippal sighed simultaneously.

"Your always hungry!" Rikku complained.

"Shut up" Tidus scolded.

"I hate you" Paine said sternly.

"...I'm quite hungry too" Baralai said, Tidus, Rikku and Paine turned around to glare at him.

"Well i am..." he defended.

"Alright" Tidus said, he whistled to the woman with the trolley to come over.

"SANDWICH!" Gippal yelled "I want one!"

The woman was a little taken at back, but smiled at him,

"Okay sweetie, what would you like?"

"CHICKEN!" Gippal screamed happily, the woman gave him a special smile and took out the chicken sandwich and handed it to Gippal, who ripped it opening quickly and shoved it all in his mouth, he didn't bother chewing he just sat there with his mouth full of chicken sandwich.

"Can i have the same please?" Baralai asked politely.

After everyone who wanted something got something, the woman left the room, looking so relieved that she could leave.

--

Tidus looked up to the gates of the stadium, they looked so much bigger than they normally did, it wasn't ages since he had been here as well, he would normally come and help out Wakka, every season if he could, but now...

The steps looked huge.

Maybe it was because he didn't know what was awaiting him and he was anxious.

Or.

Maybe he was scared.

Whatever it was Tidus still need to go up there and rescue Yuna, it was his duty of being her guardian.

Rikku grabbed him by the hand and squeezed it.

"Come on! It will be fine!"

"Yeah...Come on Yuna's waiting"

Both of them ran of up the stairs to rescue Yuna

--

Yuna looked up at the man sitting beside her, he had jet black hair and yellow eyes, his eyes were threatening and empty, as though he had no emotions, he looked down and her and Yuna felt her whole body shiver, as though all blood in her body had frozen

"I'll miss having a pretty little thing like you around Yuna."

Yuna looked away "Hmmph! your a mean man"

"Ahh. Here comes the party" he announced

Yuna looked up to see, Tidus and Rikku running towards her, Gippal closely behind and Paine and Baralai following slightly behind him.

"Welcome" the man said "Tidus so glad you could make it!"

"Bite me!" Tidus snapped, "Yuna are you okay?!"

Yuna looked up and smiled slightly "T-Tidus?! I-I'm fine!"

Tidus smiled slightly at her and turned to glare at the man

"Oh Tidus! why the glare?" the man jeered "Fine Yuna may leave!"

The man signaled for Yuna to go and join up with the others below , Yuna got up nervously and ran quickly towards Tidus, Tidus held his arms out for Yuna to run in to the man suddenly drew his swords and ran towards Yuna bringing his sword to strike through Yuna's neck. Tidus eyes opened wide and..

There was a blinding light, Rikku shrieked and covered her eyes..

Rikku looked up to see Tidus blocking the hit with his right arm, and holding Yuna with his left, Yuna had her left hand on Tidus chest and, Rikku winced when she saw the blood trickling down Tidus's arm, Gippal ran to him help but Paine held him back

"Paine!" he begged

She looked at him sternly "Tidus will be fine! this is his fight!"

The man chuckled, "So your fast then," Tidus just glared at him, the man drew back his sword and Tidus stepped in fron of Yuna

"Protect the summoner even at the cost of ones life" the man joked "I see you still obey the code of the guardian eh?"

Tidus chuckled, "Hmm hell yeah, no ones killing my woman!"

"Very well then"

The man charged at Tidus, Gippal pushed back Paine and ran towards him, Baralai also ran to help

"Gippal!" Rikku screamed

"Baralai!" Paine yelled

"Tidus!" Yuna gasped

**Another chapter done woop woop! im nearly done with this story but i am planning on writing a trilogy shall be fun! pleas read and review it doesn't take long!**


	11. This is it!

**Last chapter believe it or not then i'll work on the sequel but not for a while, i have some other stories i must do **

Gippal drew out his gun and started shooting at the man

"Fuck you!" he yelled

The man turned around and smiled at Gippal, he dodged the bullets Gippal fired at him with great speed, he then ran towards Tidus and he knocked him backwards into Baralai who was running towards Tidus to help him and the both of them went flying into a wall. Gippal snarled and ran full speed at the man firing at everything in sight, Tidus and Baralai quickly got up to dodge the bullets from the rampaging man

"God!" Baralai exclaimed, "He's angry when he gets mad!"

Tidus looked at him "You mean scary!"

"That too!"

"Now now Gippal" the man teased, "Let's not be rash here" the man appeared behind him and raised his sword to Gippal's neck, "We wouldn't want to do anything _stupid _now would we."

Gippal glared at him, Tidus took this opportunity to run over towards the three girls

"I want use out of here now!" he demanded looking at Yuna, who looked up at him putting her hands together and bringing them to her chest

"No!" she complained "I don't want to lose you!"

Rikku looked from her brother to Yuna, Tidus looked at her and Paine

"No time..Go!..Love you!" Tidus drew his sword and ran towards the battlefield again

Paine looked at Rikku and Yuna, "Come on!"

Rikku and Yuna looked at each other and glared at Paine

"No!" they both said, linking arms, Paine looked at the both of them and sighed

"Idiots" she muttered and folded her arms

Rikku and Yuna grinned

"Your not leaving either" Rikku teased, Paine blushed. Blushed?! Rikku and Yuna gaped at her

"Okay! i admit it! I like Baralai!" she admitted sighing

Yuna's eyes opened wide "Oh my god!" she said shocked

Paine and Rikku turned around to look at her

"What?" Rikku asked

"Tidus said he loved me" Yuna grinned "He said he loved me!"

Rikku and Yuna squealed and jumped up and down

"Um there's a fight going on" Bararlai screamed

"Why the hell are you so happy!" Tidus's voice was heard complaining "And i said leave!"

The girls finally took his advice and left

Gippal sighed and reloaded his gun

"Your not human are you?" he asked annoyed

The man merely laughed "Why of course not! I'm just like use...But better!" he ran towards Gippal and kicked him in the chest, Gippal went flying backwards but managed to turn on his back and grab onto a pillar and swing around it

"Not bad" he said grinning as he left himself drop down "What's your name?"

"My name?" the man asked "Is...Of no importance!"

"Right of no importance, can you piss off?!" Tidus yelled "Your annoying me!"

The man grinned "Your funny kid, I like that."

"Then you'll love me" Gippal said grabbing Baralai's staff and whacking the man up into the air, "I'm hilarious"

Tidus grabbed Gippal's gun which was lying abandoned on the ground, he shot the man 5 times before he fell the ground, Baralai quickly grabbed Tidus's swords and rammed it into his stomach...There was silence

Tidus stared

"..."

"Did that actually work?" he said looking at the man lying there on the ground, Baralai walked over and poked him, Tidus walked over and pulled out his sword. Gippal stood there smiling like he does

"Good" he muttered, "Very good! your getting better and working as a team" the man sat up grinning

The three men stared at him, you can imagine Gippals face as something like this (oO)

The man started to glow...Brightly, they covered there eyes from the brightness using there arms, Gippal burying his face in Tidus's shoulder, Tidus put his other arms on top of Gippal's head

Once the glow faded, Tidus opened his eyes...His mouth fell open

"Roger?!" he yelled

"Roger?" Baralai asked shocked

"ME!!" Gippal screamed

Tidus put his hand to his head and shook it closing his eyes

"Why he asked?" surprisingly calm

"Because" Roger said "I'm preparing you my boys. The road ahead wont be easy, lots of people will try to use you...And try to use the ones closest to you, for there own gain.."

"I get it" Tidus cut him of

"Tidus!" Baralai scolded "Don't interrupt!"

"No no no, its quite alright" Roger said "I know use will do fine."

"I like ice cream and pizza! in a bowl" Gippal said leaning really close to Tidus's face.

"..."

"Him I'm not so sure off"

Tidus laughed at patted Gippal on the head "Tell me. will our personalities ever get back to the way they were?" Tidus asked

Roger lowered his head "Sadly no. But people change! this is your change now!"

Tidus looked up to the sky, "Yeah...I must be hard to live with"

"We haven't been home with them like this" Baralai corrected

"That's right! Lets go home!"

"I'm hungry!" Gippal complained

"...Bye Roger" Tidus said, he smirked "Next time you kidnap Yuna I'll kill you" he walked away, Gippal skipped behind him, Baralai bowed a goodbye at Roger before leaving

Roger sighed as he watched the three leave

"I hope use will be alright."

2 months later

"Give it back!"

"You'll never take me alive!"

It was a normal breakfast, Yuna was making pancakes for everyone, Rikku was pouring herself a cup of coffee, Baralai was insisting on helping Yuna with breakfast, Gippal had stolen something on Paine, who was trying to get to back. And Tidus hadn't woken up yet...

Rikku had just set her cup of coffee on the table and bent down to retrieve the spoon Gippal threw down there.

"Silly bastard" she muttered, she returned to the surface to find her cup of coffee gone, she looked up to see a shirtless Tidus drinking her coffee.

"That's mine!" she argued crossing the table to face him, Tidus lowered the coffee to look at her

"Who's drinking it?" Tidus asked

"You! but what does tha.." Rikku was cut of by her sudden realization "Shut up!" she huffed

Tidus smirked, suddenly Gippal ran into him causing Tidus to accidentally spill his coffee all over Rikku, Rikku yelped and whimpered

"Owwww! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" she yelled

Gippal stood there staring at her, then scratched his head, Tidus burst into fits of laughter

"Ahahaha! It had to be you!" he teased

Rikku stormed out mumbling something about a psycho ward

"Shes talking about her new home again!" Tidus said to everyone

--

The sun was setting, Tidus was watching it from the balcony, the grayish mist on his cigarette blending into the darkening sky

"Tidus?"

Tidus turned around to see Yuna, he smiled slightly

"Hey"

Yuna looked to the ground then sighed and looked up at the sky, Tidus looked at her, tilting his head slightly before he could ask Yuna spoke

"I don't wanna be in love with you"

Tidus looked at her shocked, "What?"

"I want us to go on being friends..But their's someone else" she looked away from him

Tidus felt his heart snap and maybe his sanity, but he controlled himself, from killing her, and everyone

"Yuna...If it's what you want...Then I'm behind you all the way" he smiled "You know that."

Yuna smiled at him "Yes! yes i do!"

Yuna ran over and leaned on the balcony as well, she turned and looked at his cigarette

"I don't like you smoking."

"Your not my lover anymore." he stated taking a drag on his cigarette

**Finished! dont worry im working on the sequel but you know i might not start it for ages!**


End file.
